


Gravity Fall

by Sharppppjuicer



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharppppjuicer/pseuds/Sharppppjuicer
Summary: 稿子。有那么几次，Tony不可避免的回想起曾经——他，和JARVIS，和JARVIS操作的战甲一起度过的夜晚……





	Gravity Fall

======

 

当鸟撞上飞机时，这天上飞的钢铁巨兽便会坠落。

他在感受自由落体。

一般来讲托尼从天上掉下来时脑子里只有两样东西，一件是天气不错，另一件是运气不好——所以这个典型的小胡子美国男人惊喘着气坐起身，室内是舒适的24℃，但冷汗伴着失重感一起黏着他不放。

人工智能询问他，需要我为您调高亮度吗？

亮什么光。托尼阻止了它。也不看看现在是几点，难道每个人做噩梦醒过来都要被你暴露在光下不成？

它抗议说以前没发现您有这么喜欢黑暗。

托尼没有回应，只是重新拍了拍枕头，假装身下皱巴巴的毯子是由一个看不见的情人造成的。他眯着眼睛去瞄远处矮脚凳的轮廓，等着心跳慢下来，等着不那么绝对的黑暗把他从头到脚包装好才开口答道。

“睡觉，好姑娘，”托尼扯下汗湿的短袖裸身躺回了床褥里，“人是会变的——况且现在是凌晨四点。”

 

*******

 

说实话托尼在设计星期五之前确实没想到它会有如此的“口才犀利”（贾维斯原话）、“行事果断”（托尼亲身体验）和“也有那么一点不解风情”。

本来在后台安心工作的管家被托尼这句评价逗乐了：“您认为人工智能不解风情是一项优点？”

“否定的，”托尼在屏幕上添了些不文明的涂鸦，但很快被贾维斯抹了去，“你们要怎么解风情？只有人才这么麻烦——以及注意，这是一句客观描述，我需要对你的第一个副本做些概述，可没有任何贬低的意思。”

他说话时仍不死心，明知道活不久还继续在全息屏上涂鸦。贾维斯调了7%的资源去维持线程运算，顺便把抢占了屏幕一角的那根玩意给抹去。“我的重点是，您认为我也不解风情，”贾维斯操作着机械臂把冷掉的焗汤推开，“我很怀疑这一点。”

托尼咬着吸管，笑得眼角堆满了皱纹。“所以你要反驳我的观点——现在？”他捧着杯子用小指点了点离他最近的摄像头，“在这难能可贵的电光晚餐时？”

这世上本不存在什么电光晚餐，直到托尼·斯塔克炸翻了他的实验室。

贾维斯知道这问题没有答案，他太了解托尼了，毕竟这个问题不少的家伙的血压心率全在的他的监控之下。人工智能看着托尼把更多的快餐食品丢进嘴里，想要提醒他不要忘了注意体重。男人伴着三米外还冒着气的机甲残骸吞下汉堡，说话一字一顿。

“如果我叫你上床，我亲爱的贾维斯，”他说，“你却列出了一百条理由来证明饭后不应该激烈运动，那就是不解风情。”

“您认为我会说这种话吗？”

 

托尼舔掉了嘴角的沙拉酱，笑他。

 

 

*****

事实证明他会，人工智能都是些愚蠢的不知变通的白痴。

*****

 

“你不是认真的，”托尼古怪地看了他一眼，“不，你是认真的。”

“有什么不对吗，先生？”贾维斯走近他，不稳定的电流让全息投影有些失真。托尼一直抱怨管家不配合他的工作，才导致这具堪称完美的全息模型至今都没有脸。

他干脆仰躺在床上，视野边缘是极淡的温暖金色：“很多地方都不对，从你拒绝我开始——你知道这有多伤人心吗贾维斯？我现在像个白痴一样躺在这儿，而平时我都站在你所在的位置。”

人工智能又靠近一步，黑西装白衬衫蓝色袖扣与领带夹一样不少，唯独没有一个合适的表情来面对托尼。“您可能没理解我的意思，先生，”当贾维斯跪下时他没有感到任何压力上的变化，“——剧烈运动。”

 

“事实上我们可以更放松点。”

 

那张五官不明的脸靠近他，模糊的边缘使空气中的细小颗粒变得清晰。托尼抬起的手臂穿过了贾维斯，自然的，冷光不会灼伤他，顶多让这一幕更惊悚一点。

“你看上去要吻我，”托尼的手从他左胸膛穿过，“你要吻我吗？”

“发挥您的想象力就好，先生。”

意料之中的白光驱使托尼闭眼，他感觉贾维斯在耍他。人工智能将手覆在托尼之上，指尖埋进那头浓密的棕发里，他当然要吻托尼，撕咬他嘴唇，在他张嘴的时候做一个好情人该做的事。他会让托尼来掌控节奏，但第二次将由他下命令，等到托尼习惯了他的做法，贾维斯便开始新一轮的攻势——只有接吻是明显不够的。算法帮助他难被摸透，不规则的光影颤动又把贾维斯背叛得一干二净。

托尼终于把手搭上了扣子，贾维斯乐意于代劳——如果有身体的话。人工智能并不认为解开衬衫是件多困难的事。托尼别着头，眼睛却直直的看向贾维斯，他动作足够慢，连好脾气的管家都能烦躁起来。全息态的人影稍微挺直了身子，空出的手停在托尼半裸的胸膛上。

“我想让你来干这件事，”托尼眨了眨眼停下了手上的动作，琥珀般的棕色眼睛里刻着发着光的阿波罗，“你收到我的气球了吗？写着＇我爱你＇，飞得挺高的那几只？”

 

他在说胡话，而贾维斯哭笑不得。

 

“——那是我为您放的。”

 

在短暂的一瞬间房间里只有呼吸声，随后这个无聊又不自知的中年人在床上笑成一团。托尼轻咬着自己手背，眼角的细小皱纹聚在一起，几次躲开贾维斯想拨正他下巴的手。“我真希望能咬您耳垂，先生。”贾维斯诚恳的说，膝盖抵在托尼松垮的拳击短裤上仿佛带着适当的力度。人工智能不知道这有没有用，但可见的事实是他确实压着一块不小的鼓包。

第二次贾维斯准备再说点什么时托尼认乖了，老老实实摊着手一动不动。男人的嘴唇被唾液浸湿，在唯一的光源下显得湿润又透着红色。

“我出局。”他说，视线飘向房间尽头的紧闭着的房门。

 

 

他不是没设计过纯银的战甲，不过这具是货真价实的银色，因为它还没完工，甚至没想好该叫什么名字该用什么喷漆。但至少这1.4亿的造价是实实在在的，放在床上是有能陷下去的质量。

贾维斯为刚召来的机甲挪出一点空位，好让托尼能直面自己的造物——两个面无表情的家伙。冰凉的手甲按住他时托尼心想，他还没练就能从马克莹蓝色目镜里读出情感的技巧。人工智能再后退，危机感步步逼近而数据溢出让管家的外形更不稳定。贾维斯轻车熟路的解开了绷在小腹的扣子，机甲手指上的纹路细腻，一路摸索过去反倒点燃了托尼刚藏好的情绪。

“离出局还早着呢，先生。”

他低声咒骂着，ru头在温度和压力的双重刺激下充血挺立。马克装甲内部的零件转动声在极为安静的室内就显得吵闹过头，托尼咬着牙想忽略它，注意力却只能放在贾维斯的下一步动作上。男人的衬衫被脱下，不太明显的肌肉线条和淡色的伤疤也就暴露在温暖空气中，托尼在贾维斯温柔过头的抚摸下颤抖起来，棕色眼睛里集蕴起比欲望更深的东西。

“噢贾维斯，”他想挣开束缚，想伸手揽住装甲压下它头颅，“来吧，给我一个吻？”

全息态的管家歪着头笑，却操纵着马克老老实实的低头把面甲送过去。托尼轻碰了那条接缝，好像真的在吻一个真实存在的人类——于是银色表面上出现了幅再清晰不过的唇纹，贾维斯看得一清二楚，连托尼侧头的角度都记录了下来。他顺着一条淡粉色的疤痕向下，金属被男人的体温感染也逐渐温暖起来，托尼很配合他的动作，主动抬起腰胯等贾维斯扯下拳击短裤。“我想要更多，”马克低头去蹭托尼脖颈，“——先生。”

“为什么你这么多话，”托尼说，“润滑剂？”

贾维斯看着矮脚柜无能为力的摇头。他解下的领带变成数据流直接消失在空气里，衬衫下是设置完美的人体模型，银白装甲松开了压制下的男人，很快就把润滑剂从抽屉里摸出来。

“薄荷味的，”马克拿着它转了转，“数据显示您更偏爱草莓味。”

“而数据显示你以前不会有这么多话，”托尼抓紧了床单，“有什么地方改变了吗，贾维斯？”

“也许是因为每一天您都更加爱我。”

他注定还是做不来人类的工作，不论是亲吻还是情人间的身体接触。托尼把润滑剂从马克手里抢下来，对着它头侧小声说“学着点”，贾维斯默许了，安分的做一个好学生。半勃的阴茎抵着机甲腹部，托尼示意贾维斯把手递过来，很快把润滑剂倾倒在他手甲上。“你不会让我，”托尼看了眼身边无动于衷的全息投影，“自己把所有活都干完吧？”

机甲用动作回应着，不容反抗的搂住他并调换了位置，而那双手也恰好能盖住男人挺翘的臀部。前后夹击的冰凉触感让托尼轻哼起来，贾维斯跪在他身边，顺手把床头的顶灯调亮了点。

 

这像是某种科幻惊悚色情片。托尼在偏着头亲吻马克的面甲后忍不住说道，贾维斯回答他那就是生活。

 

人与机械的疏离感使他兴奋，托尼硬得发疼，贾维斯施在他臀部的力度也并不轻。他不能像拥抱一个普通情人那样去抱这坚硬外壳，但至少他愿意亲近。恒定的热度隔着衬衫传递给了马克装甲，托尼握住自己的yu望简单套弄几下，呼出的热气在金属表面凝成了水雾又很快散去，贾维斯支撑着防止他滑下去，腹部装甲上留下了更多水痕。

 

“我会操你，”人工智能压低了声线，不再使用敬语了，“你的每一个动作——无论是在实验室或是床上，我都得调动至少百分之十七的资源去解读它们。你本身就是所有进程中最大的变数，先生，我想我为此已付出足够多了。”

 

托尼靠着装甲胸前明亮的反应堆嘶嘶吸着气，他抬高腰胯，机甲那像蛇一般的冰凉手指绕着穴口打转，另一只手顺着男人紧绷的大腿肌肉向上。阴、阴茎滴着水，在贾维斯操进来时托尼低叫起来，肠肉紧紧绞住金属指节，内壁的火热温度变成一段段数据阻断了其他线程池。这台半成品成了淹没托尼的浪头，也是支持他的唯一浮木。马克小心翼翼的深入，在碰到腺体后又恶意的停住了，男人只能攀着机甲缓慢动作起来，用手指操着自己，被冷落的性器搭在腹部，顶端磨成漂亮的红色。

 

“……啊，你算是干了件好事。”托尼低声喘息，穴口终于放松了些许。贾维斯探入了第二根手指浅浅抽插着，过多的液体顺着大腿根向下流，男人扭头对上那片无机质的蓝，下意识间便亲吻上去，一个人完成了理应是两人间的任务。

手指操不到那样深，然而从后面被彻底撕裂的痛感弥补了这一点。贾维斯拍掉了托尼想要自慰的手，突如其来的温度差异让他呼吸一怵，但很快注意力就被转移到灭顶的快感上去了。人工智能手法娴熟的套弄着，指节间的纹路与阴茎上凸起的血管亲密接触，贾维斯永远比托尼本身更懂得如何取悦自己。他坚持不了多久，在前后不重叠的刺激下托尼很快达到高潮，浊液溅在他身上又落在机甲腹部。

中央空调嗡嗡的响，卧室另一头的流体屏却安安静静，马克和全息投影都在等他缓过劲来。托尼踢乱了脚下的床单，整个人都挂在机甲上。

 

“我要给你个老二，”托尼说，“你想要多大的？18？和我一样？”

“我能选择不回答这个问题吗,先生？”

“这是你的家伙，还是说你一点也不在意自己的尺寸？”贾维斯动了动手指，他便又哼哼起来，“以及——你的脸，我亲爱的，我们就这问题都谈了多久了。”

“您值得最好的，”人工智能搪塞过去，“这之后我愿意提供二十七种关于我样貌的设计方案。”

托尼反抗了一会也没得到一个新的答案，贾维斯执意不再说什么了。他用面甲蹭了蹭他，双臂收得更紧了些。男人又挣扎一下终于还是放弃了，老老实实得任由装甲搂着他，下了今晚的最后一个命令。

 

“——操我。”

 

************

 

 

他对贾维斯的二十七个设计方案没一个满意的，要么是鼻梁太矮要么是眼距过大，设想中的薄嘴唇稍微过得去。全息态的贾维斯顶着那张该用变化莫测来形容的脸坐了一晚上，等到整个大厦就只剩实验室还亮着光，终于还是用回了最初的设置：蓝眼睛高颧骨，浅金色的眉毛一眼晃过去很可能被忽视掉。

“我不明白，先生，”管家把所有面部数据都丢在了托尼面前，若有所思的摸着下巴，“您第一个就否决了这个设定。”

“有点……帅过头，”托尼把屏幕上的字符全部叉掉又还给人工智能，用手势阻止了下一句反驳意见，“太符合我的审美了，这样不好。”

“但这又不会有什么困扰——您并不会给我做实体，”贾维斯摊开手，“那样会丧失挑战性，不是吗先生？”

 

小胡子男人撩起T恤擦汗，他把灯光开得太足了。西装革履的好管家在正中央坐着，虚幻的不像是真的。

 

“说得不错，我确实不会。”

 

那双蓝眼睛看着他。

fin


End file.
